


Desires

by Saunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A shit ton of dirty talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is filthy, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi goes on a 3-day business trip and Oikawa can't wait that long. </p><p>Cue Iwaizumi dirty talking like he would never do in any other situation. Oikawa is left wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

“Jesus, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathes right after he accepts the call, “it's only been two days.”

“But I miss you,” is all he hears in reply. Iwaizumi swallows, because he can't deny that he feels the same way.

“It's all your fault,” Oikawa continues. “All those things that you do to me…”

“What do I do?” Iwaizumi asks as he runs a hand through his hair and loosens his tie.

Oikawa lets out a little moan on the other end of the line. “Iwa-chan…” Shifting. “I miss your cock. Fingers just aren't enough.”

Jesus Christ. Iwaizumi has trouble balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder while trying to unbutton his shirt, _while_ his hard on is making it really uncomfortable in his slacks. He tries hard not to remember the pictures Oikawa sent him just as he got to the hotel, but the way Oikawa's slender fingers were prying his pink, gleaming entrance open is burned into the back of his eyes. He'd sent it along with the message, _‘Waiting for you.’_

He hears a string of moans from the other end and Iwaizumi stumbles over his second to last button. “Oikawa, what are you doing to yourself?”

It's a delayed response, but Oikawa hums, sounding a little lost, and says, “I'm scissoring myself the way you do it, the way you stretch me open so deep so that I can take all of you, and it feels so good―” He chokes over his words, moans. “It feels so good when you touch me like this, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi groans and kicks his pants off. His shirt slides crumpled onto the floor as he crawls into the neatly-made bed. “I thought you liked my cock better,” Iwaizumi almost _growls_ into the phone. He's stroking himself by now, and he fucking _misses_ Oikawa.

“I do,” Oikawa whines. “I _do_. But you're not here and I'm trying to fuck myself on my fingers but yours―”

“Take your fingers out,” Iwaizumi commands, voice rough.  
  
  


Oikawa obeys reluctantly, slipping his fingers out of his hole and shivering. He can feel the rim of his ass twitch and then clench at the emptiness, but heat pools into his stomach and burns. He can't help but stroke himself instead, his body desperate for more.

“Are you touching yourself?” Iwa-chan asks from the phone at his ear, and Oikawa nods. He catches himself and replies properly with a soft, long _‘yeah…’_

“How do you want it, Tooru?”

And Oikawa whimpers, precum oozing out of his slit just from the way Iwaizumi says his name. “I...I want―Iwa- _chan_ ,” he cuts himself off with a moan just from thinking of the way Iwaizumi’s cock fills him, the way the head forces its way in at the beginning and the way it stretches him so wide his walls are clenching in protest but Iwaizumi praises him, tells him he's a good boy for taking it so well, tells him to keep his arms around his back and wait, wait until he's all the way inside and he'll make Tooru feel so, _so_ good because _yes_ he's being such a _good boy_.

“Yeah?” Iwa-chan says, voice distracted. “Tooru, sit up. Lean against the wall and spread your legs.”

Oikawa obeys, scrambling into position and he mews softly when he's done.

“Good boy,” Iwa-chan says, and his voice is so low and so close in Oikawa's ear that he shivers, playing with his length. His breath comes hard and shallow in anticipation.

“Imagine it's me you're leaning against,” he hears, “and I'm stroking you, long and hard, from the base to the tip. I love running my thumb around your head, and I love the way you tilt your head back and moan right into my ear.”

Oikawa does just that and moans loudly into the receiver.

“Yeah,” Iwa-chan breathes, “just like that, kitten.” Oikawa's toes curl in pleasure. “I'm pressed up against you, and I'm so fucking hard from the way you roll your hips against my cock. You fucking tease,” Iwa-chan stops, then continues, “you love the way my slick rubs onto the top of your ass, don't you?”

Oikawa's breathing hard. “Yes, Iwa-chan, _yes,_ I love it, I want your cock―”

“I know you do, but I'm not giving it to you. Not yet, and you love that I make you wait, don't you?”

“Yes―”

“And I've got my hands on the inside of your thighs, you're not allowed to touch yourself so you're leaning into me, trying to tempt me with the way you're trying to grind your ass, but I tell you _‘No’_ and make you spread your legs wider.”

Oikawa's rubbing his legs into the sheets, fists clenched, trying not to touch himself.

“And I'm reaching around you, feeling up your pretty little hole, making it all wet and nice so I could fit inside you. Do that yourself,” Iwaizumi says, voice low.

Oikawa moans and shifts as he fits his fingers back inside, feeling the way his walls mold around them.

“How many fingers did you just put in?”

Oikawa flushes, eyes clenched. He wiggles the tips of his fingers a little and squirms. He's heaving as he tries to answer. Eventually he manages, “Th―three…”

“You fucking slut,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa shivers in pride.

“Is that enough for you?”

“No―”

“Why not?”

“Because―” Oikawa fucks into himself, desperate for that feeling, for the way Iwaizumi drives into him. “Because Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan's cock…” He swallows.

“What about my cock?”

Oikawa's own is so hard, he can barely focus on the questions Iwaizumi's throwing at him. “Inside. I. I want it inside.” He curls his fingers and lets out a little pleased noise, unsure if he wanted to hide that from Iwaizumi or let him know.

“And what do I usually tell you? When you're pressed up against me like a whore in heat?”

Oikawa's breath hitches. “Come…come get it myself.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi says, and the amount of pride Oikawa hears in that one word almost has him coming.

“So what are you doing, Tooru?”

Oikawa leans back heavily, throwing his head back as well, and shoves his fingers as deep as they can go. “I'm―I'm holding onto your cock and lifting myself up but it's hard―Iwa-chan―my arms are shaking so you hold me by the waist but I have to put you in myself…” Oikawa's breathing extremely hard now, stopping midway to catch his breath. “Your head's touching me, pressing right against my entrance and I'm tight, because you're too big, you're not supposed to go in there―but I _want_ you so I'm sliding down on your cock and it feels _so good_ ―” He curls his fingers, hard, and loses himself in the way Iwa-chan moans deep into his ear. “―and you barely wait for me to adjust―you're biting down hard into my shoulder―” He moans, the vibrations traveling through his body. “Then you're holding me down by the hips but you're fucking me hard―” Oikawa chokes on his words, eyes rolling back as he strokes his prostate. He whimpers out his next words. “And you're telling me what a good boy I am and you're letting me touch myself and I'm telling you I'm coming―coming―I'm―”

“You're not allowed to come,” Iwaizumi growls, as much as he can when his voice is as broken as Oikawa's.

Oikawa whimpers, beaten, and pants into the receiver while he grips the base of his cock. “Iwa-chan,” he whines.

“It feels so good inside you, Tooru, and you're so desperate you're rolling your hips with my cock up your ass and I'm biting down on your shoulder blade because you're _mine._ ”

As Oikawa catches his breath, he can start to hear the sound of Iwa-chan stroking himself off on the other end and it makes him grow painfully hard.

“You're not allowed to touch yourself. I start driving into your sweet little ass again, and you're moaning so beautifully for me, I'm losing my mind with the way you drop your hips as I thrust inside you and Oikawa―fuck―you feel so good, _kitten,_ I can't stop myself from coming inside you, pulling you down on my cock so I can spill my seed inside―so fucking deep inside I should feel myself from your stomach―”

Oikawa hears a little clank from the phone and realizes that Iwa-chan must have thrown his head back and he can hear the way Iwa-chan's stroking himself so hard, _so fast_ and he's close, too, so he says, “The way you're filling me up with your load has me so close, Iwa-chan, that I forget what you told me because I need to touch myself―it always feels the best when I get to come to the feeling of you shooting your warm cum inside me and my ass is drinking it all up, it fucking loves your seed and Iwa-chan―”

Oikawa's coming all over himself with one last, hard stroke of his prostate as he pretends it's Iwaizumi driving into him. He moans loud and guttural as he rides through his orgasm, coming down from his high after seeing stars at the back of his eyelids, and from the heavy panting on the other end of his phone, he knows Iwaizumi came, too.

He hums, satisfied, into the receiver and purrs Iwaizumi's name, flopping onto the bed on his side as he listens.

“God, I've missed you,” Iwa-chan swears.

Oikawa chuckles. He's about to raise an arm to play with his hair, but remembers in time that it’s covered in his own semen. He settles for staring at the ceiling. “It's only been two days,” Oikawa says, voice teasing.

“It's your fucking fault, Shittykawa.”

“Mm,” Oikawa hums, the waves of pleasure still present in his body, “but you're the one who left, Iwa-chan. How are you going to make that up to me?” He feels himself melting into the mattress, and it makes him miss Iwaizumi even more because usually he'd be carrying Oikawa to the bath, or wiping him down, and now Oikawa has to will himself up.

“I'm going to fuck you into the mattress when I get back.” Iwaizumi's voice is much more predatorial that Oikawa's ever heard after sex, and he enjoys the little shiver across his shoulders.

He's smiling, and says, “Ah, please do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://saunterfics.tumblr.com  
> Please talk to me. It's been lonely.


End file.
